Link Larkin Must Die
by onholiday
Summary: HAIRSPRAY link is a player and he's not ready for anyone serious.... this is way before Hairspray timeIt's Anti Link, but I hope it's funny.Pairings: ShelleyLink, AmberLink, BrendaLink & I'm looking for a fourth.T for some chapters


Link Larkin walked into the WYZT studio with the usual reactions, girls squealing, and him winking. After sidestepping Brenda, who was rumored to be pregnant, he approached the mirrors and was about to grab his can of Ultra-Clutch when he heard the end of Lu Anne, Tammy, and Shelley's conversation.

"Yeah, Shelley, leave it like that… you'll really have all the boys after you" giggled Tammy.

"Don't be a prick, Tam…" Shelley replied taking the curlers out of her hair, satisfied began hairspraying it perfectly in place. "perfect… anyway, stop avoiding the question. Why do you think Brenda's the only whore?"

"What do you want her to call you one?" Lu Anne asked, horror struck. "I'd be so insulted if you called me anything like that."

"No Lu Anne, I don't mean who's preg or anything… I think Amber is the biggest, just look at her mom." Shelley nodded to the anorexic woman who everyone knew screwed her way to become Miss Baltimore Crabs. Tammy's jaw dropped and for once wasn't her happy self.

"Amber's the sweetest!" she hissed, trying to end the conversation

"Oooh Shelley, what do you think she does?" Becky (who just arrived at her mirror) asked excitedly.

The attention made Shelley keep going, she had no idea if it were true, she just had no use for Amber or Velma von Tussle. "Well, let's just say that when Link walks her home…"she began "he never leaves." A chorus of gasps, a red-faced Tammy, and a whispered "whore" were the response. Shelley looked up to find Amber von Tussle glaring at her and then winked, replying

"thanks for spreading the word. Come on Tammy, Lu Anne, Becki, my make up won't re apply itself!" she walked away babbling.

Shelley hated her, but people thought they were best friends and it drove her crazy. Brenda and Link approached her, both for different reasons, but saying her name at the same time..

(**Bold Brenda** Regular Link _Italics Shelley._)

**Shelley **

Shelley

_Shelley put on her "Nicest Kids in Town" act, batted her eyelashes and looked up innocently… "may I help you?"_

"**Thanks so much! Now Amber got what's coming to her. that little wh-"**

"What is wrong with you two?" Link interrupted, clearly confused. "Shelley, I heard your story, even the damn negroes heard your story… where did you hear it?"

"_Link, relax… I don't need to be told about your after hours activities" Shelley winked_

"Amber told you that?"

"**she tells us everything, Link… stuff you wouldn't even want to know we know. And then she has the nerve to call us whores?" **

"_Why..." Shelley asked, noticing Link's discomfort, "is Amber preg? Omigosh!"_

"No way little darlin, I've never even seen the inside of the von Tussle mansion."

"_So she's lying?" Shelley asked getting excited, she was disappointed for giving juicy untrue gossip, but somewhat pleased that Link was available… well in her mind anyway._

**Brenda suddenly got nauseous… "tell corny I'm taking 5!"**

_Shelley nodded and stared at Link, just standing there fixing his Elvis style hair, which every girl found adorable, using her mirror and her Ultra-Clutch._

"Hey, listen" he winked. "I'm saving that for some special little lady, could be soon, I don't know…"

_Shelley swooned, okay so this was why she hated Amber, she wanted her boyfriend._

Link could see the impact he made and winked again, kissing Shelley, and adding a "thanks for the 'clutch" in a suave, collected voice.

(Back to normal)

Brenda returned and Shelley recounted the events with excitement, but little did she know Amber von Tussle was eavesdropping…

"Shelley, its really kindof cute how much you want to be me…"Amber smiled evilly at Shelley's discontent, "I mean, please… making up stories like that, it's like you've almost mastered it… except Link belongs to me."

"No…except I can dance" muttered Shelley.

Corny: Hey there, teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel cause it's time for the Corny Collins show brought to you by Ultra-Clutch Hairspray"

Shelley out dances Amber and Amber tries to block her, but Shelley simply wouldn't have it and pushed Amber out of the way and after that Link dropped her during their duet. At that moment, Amber vowed to make Shelley rue the day she tried to interfere with her relationship with Link Larkin.

END CH. 1

I'm gonna continue with a "John Tucker Must Die" kindof thing… I don't really like Link for some reason… so he's gonna be the John Tucker of 1960's Baltimore... review!


End file.
